Talk:Soraka/@comment-25593735-20141028235400/@comment-5955640-20141029002447
I find new Soraka very fun to play. They removed her use in solo lane for the same reason Lulu loses her solo lane powers. Too much strength and utility. You aren't the only one who thinks this but the annoying part about it is that no one was playing Soraka as a support as she was completely unviable. She either created an unstoppable lane by creating a sustain comp WHICH IS TOXIC FOR THE GAME. Or she was useless as the kill lane she was up against just drew them out and there was very little peel or escape. If the armor buff heal or the silence didn't save you, you were basically dead (that hasn't changed by the way but I just want to point out that you haven't lost anything). There was no reason to play Soraka unless you needed mana and no Marksman worth their salt would run out of mana in lane and not just recall or stay in lane because it's their auto attacks that matter more as opposed to their spells. She now has the most constant heal out of any support with the cost to prevent making it a sustain lane being that she loses health. The changes to Q grants you health but under most situations you wasn't using it in lane because you would have been too close and in teamfights and solo lane it was overpowered because if you went tank you could just shred people continuously and not take any damage that you couldn't heal off and the heal made you even tankier. I can't believe you don't see how strong the new passive is. For one thing it reacts to multiple targets that are low on health and it's very vague about how directly you are approaching the target. It's a huge reposition tool. With boots and extra mobility items you fly to people's aid and can easily back out of a dangerous situation. I don't see why you bothered to complain about something that's getting adjusted next patch or overlook the fact that the longer CD on E means that people ''have ''been landing it successfully. So what that you've lost a mid lane support? We have more than a dozen actual mages you could be playing as. The damage those supports had were supposed to be for bottom lane. A priveledge that you exploited and resulted in the nerf you had coming. There is a reason why Zilean, Karma, Lux, and Morgana get to be midlane and Lulu and Soraka don't. They have a strong utility kit but not an oppressive amount of damage and even when they get fed as mid laners they don't carry against a generally strong team. I've seen this several times and it's constantly painful to view everytime. Melodrama for a champion that no one played and treating this change like it gets rid of the champion forever or in fact that you truly lost something beatiful because this completely fictional object is no longer how you like it. This is an online game. An online compeitive game. This is what you signed on for. Goodnes gracious.